regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Solum
]] See also: Map on Regalgoblins.com The continent of Solum is a fictional setting originally created by Neal Pass Erickson. It was first seen on the internet as the campaign setting for the Rollplay Legacy. Is located on The World. To the west of Solum is Arcadia and Caldonia, but the journey from Solum to Arcadia by sea takes months, but a wizard using a teleport spell sent Tyrant from Solum to Minotauria instantly. The bellow information is about the Kingdoms as they currently stand during the Vale War / 1500 to 1570 Arcadian Calanadar (years are approximate, subject to change). Known Kingdoms/Territories Stormtide Kingdom ]] :Main Article: Stormtide Kingdom *Capital: Tides End *Located around the Stormtide Bay *Visited during Rollplay: Legacy during Episode 31 & Episode 32 *Held back from fighting the Army of Voraci during early parts of the Vale War. After a brief failed naval campaign, the Kingdom surrendered. Kingdom of Altharas ]] :Main Article: Kingdom of Altharas *Capital: Altharas *Leadership: **King Alrath (Age of Iron) **King Severus (Age of Prosperity) *West to the Village of Coppertop, North beyond Shimerstone Lake, South to the High Vale Mountain Range & East to the High Vale Mountain Range. *Visited during Rollplay: Legacy during Week 36 Week 37. *Setting for Misscliks: Vigilantes & DwD: Verissa *After the Free Cities fell to the Army of Voraci, Altharas was invaded captured by force. A passage was made though the High-Vale Mountain Range to assist with the invasion. The Free Cities ]] :Main Article: The Free Cities *The city-states of Valesburg, Fitchview, Highpond and Palanthas *Fitchview is considered the "Capital" of the Free Cities, and ruled by Istavan Felstar. *Located South of the High-Vale Mountain Range. *Visited during Rollplay: Legacy during Episode 1 onwards. *Became the hub of the Bannerless Army/Army of Voraci during the Vale War. *Valesburg became the Capital of the "Voraci Empire". Miklagard Kingdom ]] :Main Article: Miklagard Kingdom *Capital: Miklagard *Located East of the High-Vale Mountain Range, south of the Great Plains *Occupied by the Voraci Army during the Vale War where the rank of King was Abolished. The Prince of the Kingdom will pass on taxes to the Voraci Forces and are mostly left alone, unless shaffi Merus Findlemaker has a "recommendation". *Leadership: Prince Yorden *The Kingdom once contained the Principalities of Aros and Tarnwood Atryllia Kingdom ]] :Main Article: Atryllia Kingdom *Capital: Atryllia *Located around the Black Mist Lake and the Cooling Sands. *Visited during Rollplay: Legacy during Episode 33, Episode 34. *The setting for Dicng with Death: Balrog Blacksteel. *Fell to the Bannerless Army/Voraci Army during the Vale War. Longborn Kingdom *Capital: Yalzuul *Located to the Far-East from the Free Cities, in central Solum. *Resisting the Army of Voraci during the Vale War. Swiftwind Kingdom *Capital: Unknown *Located to the East of the Longborn Kingdom *Resisting the Army of Voraci during the Vale War, allied with the Longborn Kingdom. Emberstone Kingdom *Capital: Unknown *Located to the North of the Longborn Kingdom *Dwarven Kingdom *Resisting the Army of Voraci during the Vale War, allied with the Longborn Kingdom. Kingdom of Kalia ]] :Main Article: Kingdom of Kalia *Capital: Highport *Located on the East Coast of Solum, bordered by the Great Desert *The setting for Age of Strife & Age of Strife: Legacy. Valis Kingdom :Note: Placeholder Name. Kingdom's actual Name unknown. *Capital: Valis *Located on the northern edge of the Great Bay of Solum *Visited during Misscliks: Pirate Edition during the Vale War to the North. Category:Continents